Many pre-mix compositions have been utilized over the years to enhance plant growth. Many of these compositions utilize various components including, for example, various peats and sphagnum. They also utilize various fertilizers and plant foods with their mixes to enhance the growth of certain plants and herbs. With new demands for particular medicinal plants and herbs, the need exists for new and specific compositions containing the right makeup of certain fertilizers and plant foods to enhance the growth of these types of plants.